


lying kisses, truthful words

by ajidhaka



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Angst, It's day 1 baby and im already rushing, Kind of.. ig the last sentence is hopeful, Kissing, M/M, ShuAkeWeek2K19, akeshu - Freeform, no beta we die like men, shuake, this is so rushed i am sorry lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 20:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21042158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajidhaka/pseuds/ajidhaka
Summary: Three words passed Akira's lips that day.ShuAkeWeek2K19, Day 1: First





	lying kisses, truthful words

**Author's Note:**

> day 1 is first/lasts and i went with first! tho i originally wanted to go with both but afsjdgnsgs my time management skills are 0 so this is what yall get from me

Neither of them remembered how it had come to this. Or maybe they did, but did not dare mention it aloud.

Words are quite powerful, after all- Their impact on others can be more tremendous than one might think.

Akira knew that.

_Yet still, three words passed his lips that day._

* * *

Goro and Akira spent the evening alone, in Akira's attic. It was rare that they could spend time together, away from prying eyes, as Goro was quite busy with his detective work as of late and Akira- Well, he had to deal with school. And being the leader of the Phantom Thieves.

Their current conversation was meaningless- It was simply a build-up to something more. It turned from mindless talking to telling touches in a matter of minutes.

Akira's hand had found itself in Goro's hair while the detective's arms were slung behind the raven's neck.

Their lips moved against each other. A familiar dance to a familiar tune- It had become routine.

_Akira remembered the first time they had kissed. It had been clumsy and uncoordinated. In a way, he missed it, as he had seen Goro genuinely embarassed then. The raven wished he could see his partner's true colors more often. He wished he could see the true Goro more often._

"Distracted?" Goro whispered against the raven's lips when they finally seperated. His expression was unreadable but his face was flushed red. His eyes-

_God, his eyes-_

His façade usually covered even his eyes, yet still, right now, Akira saw a twinkle in them, rays of sunshine lighting up the deep red sky. It was a sight that took his breath away- He was downright mesmerized.

Akira couldn't help it, the words passed his lips faster than he processed them:

**"I love you."**

Those gorgeous eyes widened, a larger sky he could lose himself in revealing itself before Akira. His hand moved from the detective's hair to his cheek, cradling his face.

Goro let out a breath he was holding as he slowly and uncertainly nuzzled into Akira's hand. His expression changed; He was frowning, looking lost and confused.

And almost in denial.

_"Goro."_

His breath hitched. How long had it been since he last heard someone call him by his first name?

<strike> _Too long. Too long ago- A time he could never return to._ </strike>

"You're ruining me." Goro responded. After all, how else should he respond? Tell him "I love you" back despite the fact he will kill Akira soon?

He couldn't do that. Goro won't look for the answer as to _why_ he couldn't lie-

Lie?

Is this truly a lie?

_That Goro loves Akira back?_

_Akira knew._

Goro found himself buried in the raven's shoulder, away from eyes searching his own for answers. Away from eyes enchanted by his own.

_"This is a mistake."_

_"I'll kill you."_

_"Don't come any closer to me."_

_ **"I love you too."** _

Goro couldn't say it. Goro couldn't say anything. The words were stuck in his throat- There was nothing he could say, he could _truthfully_ say, at all.

Yet still, despite it all...

"I'll say it too, someday."

**Author's Note:**

> *makes text cursive* *makes text cursive* *makes text cursive* *makes text cursive* *makes text cursive* *makes text cu
> 
> sorry agsjdgsnvs
> 
> come yell at me on tumblr i'm also called princelygoro there


End file.
